Effigy
"You will become one of our many." :- Effigy Tactical Analysis *'Lights Out': The Effigy is the Protectorate infiltrator and, much like other factions' infiltrators, can sabotage enemy buildings. Unlike other infiltrators, the Effigy can capture enemy defences. *'Metal Slime': Due to their nanitic nature, when an Effigy kills a soldier, it takes on the appearance and form of the dead soldier. *'Assimilation': An Effigy's attack is identical to a Terror Drone's. However, if an Effigy succeeds in destroying a vehicle, another Effigy will be created. With luck, an entire enemy armour battalion can be converted into infiltrators for your side. *'Nanite Blobs': Ultimately, the Effigy is just a nanite blob, incapable of veterancy, hampered by melee range, and easily killed by the right weaponry. Background Transcript of Legion Security Radio Log, April 7th, 1969 21:42:Trevisano - "Headquarters AURA Operator Adalrico Trevisano; Recording started. At 19:21 earlier today, the Atlas Advertising building shut down due to corruption from the building's computer. After several technicians disappeared, Atlas contracted Legion Security to investigate. Investigation team consists of Centurion Flaviano Marino, Immune Erica Lorenzo, and nine escorting Legionnaires. Expedition starts now." 21:43: Marino - "Gear has been checked. Lorenzo has informed me that the computer is in the basement. The building is completely dark, everyone activate your lights." 21:44: Lorenzo - "Why did these morons connect their lights to their computer? Simple file corruption doesn't do this on a proper system." 21:44: Marino - "Cut the chatter! Anyone in there will hear us coming. And I repeat, if anyone hears laughter, start shooting!" 21:48: Marino - "We're descending down the basement stairs. It's too dark in here...HQ, give me the map of this building." 21:48: Trevisano - "Roger, uploading now." 21:51: Marino - "Should be around this corner..." 21:52: Lorenzo - "There's the computer terminal. Time to jack in." 21:53 - Female scream, with random white noise typical of a malfunctioning computer 21:53: Marino - "HQ! Lorenzo is down, repeat, down! No life signs, and her Vita-Link is red. What the hell killed her? Connecting Vita-Link to AURA." 21:54: Trevisano - "What the hell are these...Tiberius, respond!" Tiberius 21:54: Trevisano - "Analyse readings." "Subject suffered cardiac arrest due to corruption from the computer seeping into her Wetware-Hardware Interface. Unusual, data corruption does not result in direct human effect." 21:55: Marino - "Looks like we'll have to do this the old way. Manual reboot in computer core, and-" 21:56 - Shouting, "What the hell is that?" from unidentified male voice, gunfire 21:58: Trevisano - "Report!" 21:58: Marino - "HQ! Unknown combatant attacked us, Lazzaro didn't make it. He's ... dissolving. Combatant was ... grey and gooey. Couldn't see in the dark." 21:59: Trevisano - "Repeat!" 22:00: Marino - "I don't know, HQ. Combatant fled, we are pursuing into garage." 22:03: Trevisano - "Report!" 22:04: Marino - "Where the hell are the vehicles? Wait, there's one ... holy-" 22:05 - Gunfire, unidentified male voice saying "There's more!", male screams, silence at 22:08 22:08: Trevisano - "Marino, do you copy?" 22:09: Travisano - "Marino, do you read?" 22:10: Travisano - "Is anyone there?" Behind the Scenes *The Effigy is based on the theory of "Grey Goo" which are nanite colonies that eat all matter and replicate themselves.' *The Effigy may also be based on the T-1000 from Terminator 2. Category:Units